Harry Potter the Next Generation: Playing With Water
by Adriane Star
Summary: Sequel to Dancing With Fire: Rose and her friends are back with an even greater threat than before... A living Sophietia. As Rose learns to control water she will face the hardships of, not only fighting the Dark Lord's sister, but also attempting to keep her life as normal as possible. (Book 2 of 4)
1. Hogwarts Here I Come

**Hey DWF Fans. Here is the first chapter of DWF's sequel Playing With Water.**

 **It's a little short but you get to read a bit of the shadow language so I hope that makes up for it**

 **Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hogwarts Here I Come

" _Ai laik Scorpius kom splita en ai gafgouthru…_ " Scorpius said attempting to learn the shadow language "What was that last part again Rose?"

" _Klir_ " I said. For most of the summer I have been teaching Scorpius, Elsa, Albus, and Clove the shadow language so they too can hear Sophietia speak. The two of us sat in my living room, he sat on the floor with his back against the couch and his knees bent loosely. While I myself sat in an armchair, my head leaning on my fist as I propped myself up on the arm of the chair.

" _Ai laik Scorpius kom splita en ai gafgouthru klir_ " he repeated.

"And what does that mean?"

"I am Scorpius of the outsiders and I seek safe passage" he translated

"Good and when will you use that term?"

"If we travel to the shadow world to gain help"

"Correct. See you're getting better at this"

He smiled softly "What next?"

" _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_ " I said, "What did I just say?"

"Get knocked down, get back up"

" _Kamp raun hir_ " I said

"Stay here" he said

"Tell me the words for Shadow and Lying" I said

" _Tirkova_ and _Spichen_ " he said

"Use lying in a sentence" I said

" _Ai don fis disha spichen gona op_ " he said "Which means, I cured this lying warrior"

"Well done love" I said smiling

"This is a lot harder than it sounded" he said with a chuckle

"Hey you're doing pretty good for someone who hasn't had it hardwired in their brain." I said with a small laugh

Scorpius looked over at me "So you ready for school?" he asked changing the subject

"Yeah. Can't wait until we get back. Mostly because that means Quidditch and Quidditch means –"

"The best competition ever" he interrupted

"That's my line you jerk" I said teasingly

The summer had passed like this. Spending time with my friends, my family, and my boyfriend, just teaching others the shadow language, going to movies, or even just spending time at each other's houses. A calm, peaceful summer to where you wouldn't have a care in the world… and that scared the hell out of me.

Sophietia was quiet all summer. She made no move to attack; She hadn't even been stealing shadows. Maybe she was too wounded from Enobaria's act of destroying that old church… or maybe she's just waiting to attack. Either way Clove, Elsa, and I need to be ready.

I have been training with Serena, the guardian of water, learning how to control her element.

A few weeks after my lesson with Scorpius we boarded the scarlet train and headed towards the school. I sat with Scorpius, Albus, Clove, Elsa, Jackson, and Alice and little Tedros was curled up in my lap as the landscape zoomed passed as we made out way to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts here I come.

* * *

 **So it was cute for a first chapter. Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer than this, but it really just depends on whether or not i'm in the mood to write**

 **Song of the Day**

 **In Honor Of Her Heart by: Terabrite (Youtube)**

 **Love you guys :D Peace :D**


	2. Meet Moore

**Hey Guys AStar here. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've not only been procrastinating but I have also been working on my new next generation Role Play**

 **So thank you fan for bearing with me. Hopefully it wont take as long to get the next chapter out**

 **the guest reviewer: I'm glad you liked seeing the shadow language, I'll hopefully put it in later chapters**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet Moore

After only one day back at Hogwarts Sophietia began tormenting me once again. I guess she gave me the summer off but now I haven't slept a night since I came back. I'm exhausted, I'm cranky, and I currently haven't trained in the water element since I left home. Great way to start off the new year right? WRONG!

"Rosie, wake up" Alice said shaking me slight trying to wake me up

"Nooooo… I want to sleep, I haven't slept." I whined rolling over and placing the pillow over my head

That's when I felt someone's weight flopping on top of me. I took the pillow off my head to see Elsa lying on her stomach across my hip

"Elsa, what are you doing?" I asked in a whiny way

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to train!" Elsa said

I pushed her off me "Go train with Clove"

I watched Elsa and Alice look at each other mischievously… I knew they were up to something. And I figured out exactly what they were up to when they grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me out of bed. I yelped as I hit the floor with a loud _THUD_. The duo laughed a little before I grabbed one ankle of each of my friends and pulled them down to the floor with me. All three of us groaned as we sat up before we all laughed.

"Get dressed Rosie, we gotta get to class" Alice said standing up and helping Elsa and I up.

"Right" I said before quickly getting dressed and pulling my hair back in a sloppy ponytail.

I practically slept through all of my classes until my free period, where I also slept only this time it wasn't on my books it was on my boyfriend's lap.

"Rosie… Rosie wake up" Scorpius said shaking me to wake me up

"But I need sleep"

"I know you do, but you also need to stay awake for classes"

"Uggg" I groaned before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

That's when I heard the yelling. It was Fawn and her boyfriend, Fidel, having a major argument.

"What's going on with them?" Scorpius asked

"I'm not sure" I said standing up to see what the cause of their argument was

"You broke up with me because I have a handicap, what person does something like that" Fawn said tears welling in her eyes "Why would you do that? We've been dating since our third year! I've wasted nearly three year of my life on you, you asshat!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone in that maze after your stupid friends! Than maybe I wouldn't have broken up with you!" Fidel yelled in return

"Stupid? My friends are not stupid! If it wasn't for them, you'd probably be dead!" Fawn yelled

I watched Fidel raise his hand as to maybe smack Fawn, when a tall black haired boy stood between them. I recognized him as Dante Moore a Gryffindor of the same year. He was a pretty nice guy but I honestly had never really talked to him

"You don't raise you hand to a lady" Dante said "Even though I sure she is capable of taking care of herself"

Fawn smirked a little at his comment and looked over to me. I took four long strides and stood next to my friend

"This isn't your place to bud in Moore, so back off and step aside or-" Fidel said

"Or what?" I said placing both my hand on my hips "How about you leave and never talk to Fawn again OR you have to deal with her best friend?"

"I'm not afraid of you Weasley. Cause if I remember right, you can't hear anything" Fidel said, his words made Scorpius walk up beside me

"You want to say anything else Fidel? I dare you say something else" Scorpius said through gritted teeth and clenched fists

Fidel looked at Scorpius then to Dante and then to me before speaking "Fine I'll leave but this conversation isn't over Fawn" he said before turning to leave

"Hey Fidel!" Dante said. Fidel turned around only to be punched in the face by Dante "That's for disrespecting women"

Fidel was hunched over crying "I think you broke my nose" he said through tears

"Hey Fidel!" Fawn said "Woman up. I lost my arm and I barely shed a tear."

"Well that's the thing Miss Logstone" Dante said "Men maybe strong but its women who endure"

I looked over to Fidel's friends who stood in shock "I think you lot better get your friend to the hospital wing"

Fidel and his friends quickly scurried away like the rodents that they were

"You okay Fawn?" I asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said "Thanks for sticking up for me you three"

"My pleasure Miss Logstone" Dante said with a charismatic smile

"You can call me Fawn" she said

"Well I'm Dante, and I'm sorry you ex-boyfriend was such a worm"

"I was thinking he was more of a rat" I said scratching the side of my nose

"That too" he said with a laugh

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy." I said introducing us "Thank you for sticking up for my friend"

"You're welcome" he said "It was a pleasure to meet you all but I need to get to class"

We all said goodbye before he walked away. Scorpius, Fawn and I then walked to our next class.

* * *

 **Okay again sorry for the wait but I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Song of the day**

 **Silent Scream by: Anna Blue**

 **Later people :D**


	3. Announcement

Hey Guys I wanted to make this announcement really quick.

I know you guys have been wanting a new chapter, I will get it out as soon as I can. But at the moment I am pretty busy with school and personal life to be able to write

THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED!

It will probably be around Thanksgiving break before you see anything from me

Hang in there fans. Love you guys :D

~AStar


	4. Point of No Return

I'M NOT DEAD! and neither is this fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long. My life has been hectic and I've barely had time for homework these pass few weeks/months let alone for a fanfiction, but now everything has calmed down so Chapters should come more frequently now :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Point of No Return

The sound of my own heart pulsed through my ears as the water swirled around me in hurricane like funnels. When the guardians said that water would be harder to master than fire, they weren't kidding. I took a deep breath, which felt like a mistake; Training with water meant breathing water and caused me to feel like I'm constantly suffocating. Letting out an agitated cry I fell to my knees on the dirt floor of the water realm.

Serena walked over to me, her dress and hair flowing around her like gentle waves, stepping with grace and poise that I wished I had. "Giving up already Rose?" she asked in her melodic voice

"No. Like you've said before I've passed the point of no return. I can't exactly get out of this fight nor this training." I stated agitated

"I meant for tonight. You've been pushing yourself very hard these past few days, I think it's time you took a break" Serena offered me her hand and helped me to my feet "Sleep, truly sleep for once... Come back tomorrow, It'll do you good"

I nodded as the water world faded to ridiculous dreams of hopes and impossible expectations, only to be awoke by the sun in my eyes. Saturday. The day of no worries... for Muggles that is.

I laid outstretched on my stomach across Scorpius' lap. With him playing with my hair as I relaxed and read my book, he spoke in his usual calm and melodic tone "Have you thought about my offer?"

"The one where we grab a few friends and run away from this prophecy? Multiple times yes." I said gently taking my eyes off my book "And as I say every time you ask... I've passed the point of no return. The moment I started training... No the moment I heard that prophecy I've been trapped and I can't get out... It's like I'm in quick sand, I'm slowly sinking deeper and deeper, until I drown because I have no escape."

"You're not totally trapped. I'll always be there to pull you out" he said softly looking at me with his loving eyes "So long as I'm here I won't let you drown"

"I know... and I can't thank you enough... I just don't want to pull you down with me"

Scorpius chuckled softly "Even if you did, we'd make it out together... I won't give up on you... ever"

"...I love you" I said soft gently sitting up

"I love you too, Rose" he said before he cupped my cheek and pulled me into a sweet and tender kiss... Only to be interrupted by my dearest cousin Albus

"Hey no PDA in the courtyard"

"Albus I will end you" I stated glaring at my cousin from where I sat in Scorpius' lap. Scorpius laughed and kissed the side of my head, while Albus made a grossed out face.

Albus being the one who never quite got use to his best friend snogging his cousin... Which made it all the more fun for me to kiss my boyfriend in front of him, just to freak him out.

"Al's right. Get a room you too" Clove teased as she leaned over the arch of the outdoor hall way that led to the courtyard

"Oh sod off Clove." Elsa said walking up behind the violet eye'd girl "Can't be any worse than how much you and Cato were Snogging the other day"

"You saw that?!" Clove asked her face turning beat red

"Quite a bit of it actually. And sweetpea you ain't no saint" Elsa stated with a playful smirk

I sighed with a small laugh as I stretched back out across Scorp's lap. Content with being at the point of no return, because if I wasn't none of what I was witnessing a the moment would have happened.

I guess burning the bridge to the past isn't so bad... so long as the flames don't get to high.

And boy have they

* * *

CLIFF HANGER :P

Song of the past few months

Angel by Anna Blue and Damian Dawn

Thanks for sticking with me fans. New chapters to come soon


End file.
